thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rocker B.A/TDI EP.1-ROUGH DRAFT
Total Drama Island Ep.1: “Welcome to Hel-Camp Wawanakwa Chris: I’m Chris McLean I’m comin’ at ya right here at Camp Wawanakwa! And in only a few minutes 22 fresh and fame hungry teens will be hitting this campground for a chance to win $100,000! 8 weeks of long gruesome challenges, friendships, epic fails and most of all backstabs will determine one winner. The beautiful scenery * random waste and a pigeon with a soda can wrap on his neck are shown * and good food offered by Chef will help our campers along the way. Chef: Bon Appetite* hands a plate with cockroach * Cockroach: Help me* gets put in a blender * ' ' Chris: *'standing by the dock'* MONEY, FAME, FORTURNE, BACKSTABS WILL ALL SOON BECOME……… TOTAL………DRAMA…….ISLAND! DOCK Chris: First to camp is TYLER!!! Tyler: * Rides on jet skis and when the ship stops he continues to go ahead and falls off the dock after Chris dodges * Chris: Nice wipe out man. Tyler: * climbing back up* Thanks man it totally was wicked. Chris: BETH! Beth: * walks out star struck and surprised she’s even on TV * '''OMG! Hiiii I’m Beth. Nice to meet you. Tyler: Sup Brah. Beth: Wow Chris you seemed taller on TV honestly. You’re like so short it’s weird. Chris: Uhhh thanks I guess. Anyway, next up is…… COURTNEY! Courtney: Hello nice to meet you all. I hope you’ll be there for when I make the finals. Chris: Nice but blunt I like it. Courtney: I don’t want to be harsh but why is this island so crappy looking? Chris: Never promised anything expect for a hot tube and air conditioning. Courtney: Whatever I long as I get my money. Chris: Fierce I like it next up is……….. DJ! DJ: * '''walks out with his bags confused * Uh hey man I thought we had a mansion? Chris: There is a mansion but I’ll be occupying it. DJ: Whatever you say man but my momma said never trust someone who lies to you. Chris: Well you’re in for a rude awakening* chuckles *. Next is Gwen. Gwen: Ok you must be kidding me. This looks like hell actually no this looks worse than that. Chris: Well you’re free to leave but… you signed a contract. * Pulls the contract out * Gwen: * Rips it up * Well guess I’ll be leaving * turns around to find the boat she came in long gone* ' ' ''' Chris: * '''pulls out another contract* '''Let’s not be silly I made copies do you think I’m stupid. Gwen: One could hope. Beth: Hiiii I’m Beth. Gwen: Good for you. Tyler: * '''whispers to DJ * '''She’s hot. Chris: Say welcome to… Lindsay! *Seductive background music plays and the camera highlights parts of Lindsay’s body* Lindsay: Hi Benny. Chris: My name is Chris and Lindsay meet your fellow competitors. * The camera pans over showing the guys are aroused* Lindsay: Umm competitor? Chris: It’s a good thing your pretty. Lindsay: Yeah I know right. Chris: Man she is gonna bring in the male demographic. Anyway, next to arrive is Trent. Trent: Thanks man great to be here so excited to be here can’t wait to mingle. Chris: Alright dude. Trent: * '''stands next to Gwen * What’s up? Gwen: You leaving. Trent: Ok then * looks away worried and somewhat scared * Gwen: * Looks back at Trent and smiles * ' ' Chris: Here comes the part man Geoff!!! Geoff: Sup man can’t wait to get crackin’. This the place yo? Pretty dope love the summer camp vibe. Gwen: Ok he must be a idiot. Chris: Great to here man should’ve warned the viewers a lot of you guys would be peeved at this place. Geoff: No way man this is awesome I’m loving it. Chris: Alright great man. * A loud sound which sound awfully like a metal band goes from afar and the next contestant arrives* Chris: It’s Duncan! Duncan: Hell no man.*'pulls out his pocketknife'* I’m not living here. Chris: I’m sure juvie will gladly take you back. Duncan: You know that you bring juvie up this looks less terrible. Chris: Ok next to the Island is Heather. Heather: * steps off the boat with her sunglasses shining and a evil glare intimidating almost every contestant expect for Gwen and Duncan * Beth: * bravely runs up to Heather* ''' Hi I’m Beth '''her braces cause her to spittle* nice to meet you. Heather: Eww get away. Courtney: * puts her hand out * Hello nice to meet you. Heather: * walks past * Courtney: Rude. Duncan: Someone seems a tad bit on edge. Heather: Mind dropping dead sometime or like now? Duncan: Feisty I love it. Heather: Pig. Chris: Alright let’s say welcome to LESHAWNA! Leshawna: Oh yeah that’s right I came to win. dabs DJ up Hey brotha from anothta motha. What ya’ll up to? Geoff: Chillin’. Duncan: Killin’. Leshawna: Oh that’s wassup baby. Chris: Ok things are getting interesting say hello to……. Bridgette! Bridgette:* gets off the boat holding her surfboard * Hey what’s up guys? Geoff: Whoa! hey what’s up? Bridgette: *'turns around and her surfboard nearly hits everyone else'* Hey I’m Bridgette * Most of the guys try to get ahold of Bridgette and she accidentally knocks Tyler into Heather and they fall in the water. Chris: Well that’s two for two. Heather : *'in the water '* Surfer girl is gonna get it. Chris: Man on man this is getting better by the minute next up is Noah. Noah: Great so this is original summer camp , a bunch of teenagers someone just needs to get caught having….. Duncan: * grabs Noah *Shut it dweeb. Noah: And here comes the local punk bully. Anyway, Chris you did get my memo about my life threating allergies if I’m going to be here I better be protected. Chris: Production might’ve gotten it I think. Noah: Good. Beth: Hi nice to meet you Noah. Noah: Could you look any less like Velma from Scooby-Doo? Beth: Aww. Heather: And I thought I was the mean one. Chris: Next up is OWEN! Owen: WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO! Man I can’t believe I’m here in this place this is just so awesome man this is just wow * hugs Gwen, Tyler, Noah , Courtney and Lindsay * ' ' Noah: Crushing my bones. Courtney: Nice to meet you I’m Courtney. Owen: * shakes her hand* ' Nice to meet you I’m Owen WOOOOOOHOOOOO. Gwen: The woohoos never stop do they? Owen: No way man I’m just here to gave a good thing we should hang out and party. Gwen: Oh man oh man how could I pass that that up? Geoff: *'higfives Owen* ''' Alright dude let’s party!!!!! Owen: WOOOHOOO! * '''chest bumps Geoff and send him flying back * Geoff: Wicked! * Chris starts to hear some heavy breathing on his back * Chris: GAHH! What the hell is your problem? Anyway, this is Harold. Harold: Wow a summer camp my mad skills will surely without doubt build on this foundation. * '''Looks at Leshawna’s butt * '''Is their something back there? Leshawna: Yeah a whole lotta booty! Harold: You’re loud and boogie. Leshawna: Oh HELL NO YOU GETTIN IT NOW YA SCRAWY NUT! * DJ and Bridgette instantly hold Leshawna back as Harold tries to look intimidating* Chris: NEXT IS EZEKEIL! Ezekiel: Whoa what’s all this. Chris: Listen lay low for a bit and try not to do anything stupid your homeschooled and this is a rare time you’ll hear me say this I feel bad for you so just don’t do anything dumb. Ezekiel: Ok I think I can manage. Chris: Next are Katie and Sadie. Katie: OMG SADIE WERE HERE!!! Sadie: I KNOW RIGHT! Katie and Sadie: Eeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Noah: Why if it isn’t teen spirit. Category:Blog posts